Blank Space
"Blank Space" là bài hát thứ hai trong album phòng thu thứ năm của cô, 1989, được viết bởi chính cô, Max Martin và Shellback. Nó được phát hành dưới dạng đĩa đơn thứ hai của album sau "Shake It Off" vào ngày 10 tháng 11 năm 2014. Video âm nhạc được phát hành một ngày sau khi phát hành. Swift đã biểu diễn bài hát này trong nhiều dịp, bao gồm cả Victoria's Secret Fashion Show và American Music Awards. Taylor và American Express đã tạo ra một ứng dụng miễn phí cho thấy một thế giới tương tác 360 độ của video âm nhạc và bạn cũng có thể khám phá nhiều phòng khác nhau trong ngôi nhà chứa đầy đồ vật người hâm mộ phải tìm hiểu. Cô ấy đã nói về nó trên ABC News.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yrcfgbkYZHk Youtube - Taylor Swift on 'Blank Space' Video, Stunning '1989' Sales] Video âm nhạc đã giành được 2 Giải thưởng Video âm nhạc của MTV (Video nhạc pop hay nhất và Video nữ hay nhất) vào ngày 30 tháng 8 năm 2015. Video âm nhạc Video âm nhạc đi kèm với bài hát do Joseph Kahn đạo diễn; ông nói rằng Swift đã tới gặp ông với ý tưởng cho video, rằng cô biết rõ việc dư luận giễu cợt cô có quá nhiều bạn trai cũ và thường viết các ca khúc về họ. Cô nói rằng ông rằng cô muốn đề cập tới quan điểm của mình về vấn đề này theo một phong cách hài hước bằng cách đóng vai một nhân vật nữ phản diện điên rồ trong video. Video được quay trong 3 ngày tháng 9 năm 2014 tại hai địa điểm khác nhau ở Long Island; trong đó ngày thứ nhất quay trong 12 giờ, ngày thứ hai quay trong 18 giờ và 10 giờ nữa để quay các cảnh cho ứng dụng di động American Express Unstaged. Hầu hết các cảnh có Swift đều quay ở Lâu đài Oheka tại Huntington, New York, còn các cảnh trong nhà được quay tại Lâu đài Woolworth. Sau hai ngày quay với Swift, một đội thứ hai tiếp tục đi quay tiếp các bối cảnh dùng để tái tạo thế giới ảo trong ứng dụng di động American Express Unstaged: Taylor Swift Experience. Video lấy cảm hứng từ những tác phẩm đầu tiên của Steven Spielberg và lấy cảm hứng một phần từ phim A Clockwork Orange. Kahn giải thích "Có rất nhiều khung cảnh và họa tiết đối xứng kiểu Stanley Kubrick, và đây là một cách tiếp cận rất thú vị cho một video nhạc pop. Bạn có thể để ý thấy trong mọi cảnh luôn có một khung hình trung tâm và sự đối xứng cân đối xuyên suốt video," Vai tình nhân của Swift trong video do người mẫu Sean O'Pry thể hiện. Video vô tình bị rò rỉ trên Yahoo! vào ngày 10 tháng 11 năm 2014. Kahn tweet về việc vô tình video bị đăng tải sớm này, "Tôi nghĩ tôi sẽ đăng tải liên kết tới video này vào một thời điểm tôi thấy thích hợp. Tôi nghĩ có lẽ bộ phận của Yahoo! đã có sai sót — họ đã vô tình đăng tải nó sớm hơn dự định." Sau đó Kahn đăng thêm, "Yup. Yahoo đã nhận lỗi. Mong chờ được xem video Blank Space. Hãy để Taylor tự giới thiệu nó cho các bạn. Sẽ đáng với những gì mọi người mong chờ đấy:)" Thông điệp ẩn Thông điệp ẩn: There once was a girl known by everyone and no one. Thông điệp này bám rất sát với chủ đề của bài hát này. Điều đó cho thấy Taylor, người mà chúng ta cho là cô gái trong câu chuyện tin nhắn ẩn giấu, và nó cho thấy cô ấy cảm thấy bị hiểu lầm như thế nào, nhưng mọi người đều biết về hình ảnh cô ấy là ai. Sự hài hước của Swift được thể hiện trong suốt bài hát này, gửi lên hình ảnh công khai của cô như một người siêng năng nối tiếp. Lưu ý đến báo lá cải: Swift đi trước bạn một bước, tạo và chế giễu tiêu đề của chính cô ấy. "Em có cả danh sách dài các anh người yêu cũ / Họ sẽ rỉ tai với anh rằng em điên lắm / Nhưng danh sách của em vẫn còn chỗ đây / Và em sẽ viết tên anh lên đó." Thông điệp lót dường như một lần nữa chỉ ra một lưu ý Swift đã nhắc đến nhiều lần trên báo chí: Chỉ vì bạn biết một phần câu chuyện không có nghĩa là bạn biết toàn bộ. Lời bài hát |-|Gốc= Nice to meet you, where you been? I could show you incredible things Magic, madness, heaven, sin Saw you there and I thought Oh my God, look at that face You look like my next mistake Love's a game, wanna play? New money, suit and tie I can read you like a magazine Ain't it funny, rumors fly And I know you heard about me So hey, let's be friends I'm dying to see how this one ends Grab your passport and my hand I can make the bad guys good for a weekend So it's gonna be forever Or it's gonna go down in flames You can tell me when it's over If the high was worth the pain Got a long list of ex-lovers They'll tell you I'm insane 'Cause you know I love the players And you love the game 'Cause we're young and we're reckless We'll take this way too far It'll leave you breathless Or with a nasty scar Got a long list of ex-lovers They'll tell you I'm insane But I've got a blank space, baby And I'll write your name Cherry lips, crystal skies I could show you incredible things Stolen kisses, pretty lies You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen Find out what you want Be that girl for a month Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no Screaming, crying, perfect storms I can make all the tables turn Rose garden filled with thorns Keep you second guessing like "Oh my God, who is she?" I get drunk on jealousy But you'll come back each time you leave 'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream So it's gonna be forever Or it's gonna go down in flames You can tell me when it's over If the high was worth the pain Got a long list of ex-lovers They'll tell you I'm insane 'Cause you know I love the players And you love the game 'Cause we're young and we're reckless We'll take this way too far It'll leave you breathless Or with a nasty scar Got a long list of ex-lovers They'll tell you I'm insane But I've got a blank space, baby And I'll write your name Boys only want love if it's torture Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya Boys only want love if it's torture Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya So it's gonna be forever Or it's gonna go down in flames You can tell me when it's over If the high was worth the pain Got a long list of ex-lovers They'll tell you I'm insane 'Cause you know I love the players And you love the game 'Cause we're young and we're reckless We'll take this way too far It'll leave you breathless Or with a nasty scar Got a long list of ex-lovers They'll tell you I'm insane But I've got a blank space, baby And I'll write your name |-|Lời dịch= Rất vui khi thấy anh, anh đã đi đâu vậy? Em có thể cho anh thấy những điều phi thường Phép màu, sự điên rồ, thiên đường hay tội ác Nhìn anh từ xa và em chợt nảy ra suy nghĩ Dzời ơi, nhìn gương mặt ấy kìa Sai lầm tiếp theo của mình đây rồi Tình yêu là một cuộc chơi, anh muốn tham gia chứ? Xài tiền mới coong, đóng bộ vét và thắt ca-vát Em có thể hiểu anh dễ dàng như đọc tờ báo vậy Những tin đồn truyền tai thật nực cười Và em biết anh đã từng nghe về em rồi Thế nên cứ làm bạn bè đi đã Để em xét xem mọi chuyện đi đến đâu Cầm hộ chiếu và nắm lấy tay em đi Em có thể biến chàng trai hư hỏng thành trai ngoan vào cuối tuần Thế nên hoặc là chuyện tình này sẽ là mãi mãi Hoặc là sẽ sớm lụi tàn Anh có thể bảo em khi nào thì dừng lại mọi chuyện Nếu bay bổng vậy xứng đáng với nỗi đau phải trải qua Em có cả danh sách dài các anh người yêu cũ Họ sẽ rỉ tai với anh rằng em điên lắm Vì anh biết đấy, em yêu những người dám dấn thân vào tình yêu Còn anh thì lại thích trò chơi tình ái Vì ta còn trẻ trung và liều lĩnh Ta sẽ đưa mọi thứ đi quá xa Tất cả sẽ khiến anh nghẹt thở Hoặc để lại vết thương sâu hoắm tận đáy lòng Em có cả danh sách dài các anh người yêu cũ Họ sẽ rỉ tai với anh rằng em điên lắm Nhưng danh sách của em vẫn còn chỗ đây Và em sẽ viết tên anh lên đó Đôi môi căng mọng, bầu trời trong xanh Em có thể cho anh thấy những điều phi thường Những nụ hôn bất ngờ và những lời dối lừa Anh là ông vua còn em làm hoàng hậu của anh Tìm hiểu những mong muốn của anh Trở thành mẫu con gái anh thích trong một tháng Khoan, chuyện tồi tệ nhất vẫn chưa tới đâu, ôi không Gào thét, khóc lóc, nổi cơn tan bành Em có thể quay ngoắt 180 độ luôn Hoa hồng nào mà chẳng có gai (Con gái ai chẳng ghen) Và luôn nghi ngờ kiểu như "Trời đất ơi, con mẹ đó là ai vậy?" Em bị cơn ghen điều khiển đó Nhưng anh sẽ lại quay về bên em thôi Vì anh à em chính là cơn ác mộng mang vẻ ngoài của ảo tưởng hão huyền Thế nên hoặc là chuyện tình này sẽ là mãi mãi Hoặc là sẽ sớm lụi tàn Anh có thể bảo em khi nào thì dừng lại mọi chuyện Nếu bay bổng vậy xứng đáng với nỗi đau phải trải qua Em có cả danh sách dài các anh người yêu cũ Họ sẽ rỉ tai với anh rằng em điên lắm Vì anh biết đấy, em yêu những người dám dấn thân vào tình yêu Còn anh thì lại thích trò chơi tình ái Vì ta còn trẻ trung và liều lĩnh Ta sẽ đưa mọi thứ đi quá xa Tất cả sẽ khiến anh nghẹt thở Hoặc để lại vết thương sâu hoắm tận đáy lòng Em có cả danh sách dài các anh người yêu cũ Họ sẽ rỉ tai với anh rằng em điên lắm Nhưng danh sách của em vẫn còn chỗ đây Và em sẽ viết tên anh lên đó Con trai chỉ muốn chiếm lấy tình yêu mà thôi nếu có đau đớn Cũng đừng trách em không nhắc trước nhé Con trai chỉ muốn chiếm lấy tình yêu mà thôi nếu có đau đớn Cũng đừng trách em không nhắc trước nhé Thế nên hoặc là chuyện tình này sẽ là mãi mãi Hoặc là sẽ sớm lụi tàn Anh có thể bảo em khi nào thì dừng lại mọi chuyện Nếu bay bổng vậy xứng đáng với nỗi đau phải trải qua Em có cả danh sách dài các anh người yêu cũ Họ sẽ rỉ tai với anh rằng em điên lắm Vì anh biết đấy, em yêu những người dám dấn thân vào tình yêu Còn anh thì lại thích trò chơi tình ái Vì ta còn trẻ trung và liều lĩnh Ta sẽ đưa mọi thứ đi quá xa Tất cả sẽ khiến anh nghẹt thở Hoặc để lại vết thương sâu hoắm tận đáy lòng Em có cả danh sách dài các anh người yêu cũ Họ sẽ rỉ tai với anh rằng em điên lắm Nhưng danh sách của em vẫn còn chỗ đây Và em sẽ viết tên anh lên đó |-|Gốc (Bản Voice Memo)= So this next clip is, uh, from a session that I had with Max Martin and Johan Shellback and what we like to do is we like to run, um, a recording on our phones of everything we're doing when we're putting a song together, just in case one of us blurts out a cool melody and then we forget about it, we want to go back and then-and replay the tape so that we can remind ourselves what exactly we were saying. Um, so I brought in this idea called "Blank Space," and this was me playing it for Max and Johan for the first time and they're shouting out these production ideas like, you know the "Oh!" at the beginning of the chorus, um, and that ended up in the song. So, this is the very beginning stages of the song on the album called "Blank Space." "Nice to meet you, where you been? I could show you incredible things Diamonds, seasides, all those things ? this song that ? Like, oh my God, listen in Listen in, I do too ? ? honest ? We can ? you're? thinking, all this time ? Oh my God, ? me Just forget what you've heard about me Don't believe what you hear about me, hear about me 'Cause it's gonna be forever, or gonna go - Yeah! Hey, hey! Gonna go down in flames You can tell me when it's over - This is like a, like an early 2000s Nelly track Long list of ex-love - Got a long list of ex-lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane But I've got a blank space, baby *Click* I'll write your name I've got a blank space, baby *Click* I'll write your name" |-|Lời dịch (Bản Voice Memo)= Clip tiếp theo này là, từ một buổi dợt mà tôi đã có với Max Martin và Johan Shellback và điều chúng tôi muốn làm là chúng tôi muốn thu, ừm, một bản ghi âm trên điện thoại của chúng tôi về mọi thứ chúng tôi đang làm khi chúng tôi sáng tác một bài hát cùng nhau, chỉ trong trường hợp một trong số giai điệu hay chúng tôi thốt ra sau đó chúng tôi lại quên, chúng tôi muốn quay lại và sau đó - và phát lại đoạn ghi đó để chúng tôi có thể tự nhắc lại chính xác những gì chúng tôi đang thu. Ừm, vì vậy tôi đã đưa ra ý tưởng này có tên là "Blank Space", và đây là lần đầu tiên tôi sáng tác nó cho Max và Johan và họ đang hét lên những ý tưởng sản xuất thú vị như thế này, bạn biết "Ồ!" ở phần đầu của điệp khúc, ừm, và điều đó đã kết thúc trong bài hát. Vì vậy, đây là giai đoạn đầu của bài hát trong album có tên "Blank Space". "Rất vui khi thấy anh, anh đã đi đâu vậy? Em có thể cho anh thấy những điều phi thường Những hột kim cương, bãi biển đẹp và nhiều thứ nữa ? bài hát này nó quá ? Như thế này, ối trời ơi, nghe coi Nghe thử coi, em cũng vậy mà ? ? thật lòng ? đó Chúng ta có thể ? cả anh đã? nghĩ, những thời gian này ? Ối trời ơi, ? em Hãy quên những gì anh nghe được từ em đi Đừng tin vào những gì anh nghe từ em, nghe từ em Thế nên hoặc là chuyện tình này sẽ là mãi mãi - Phải vậy! Này, này! Hoặc là sẽ sớm lụi tàn Anh có thể bảo em khi nào thì dừng lại mọi chuyện - Chuyện tình ta giống như một... giống như một bài hát Nelly đầu thập niên 2000 Danh sách dài các anh người yêu cũ - Em có cả danh sách dài các anh người yêu cũ, họ sẽ rỉ tai với anh rằng em điên lắm Nhưng danh sách của em vẫn còn chỗ đây, anh yêu *Nhấn nhịp* Và em sẽ viết tên anh lên đó Nhưng danh sách của em vẫn còn chỗ đây, anh yêu *Nhấn nhịp* Và em sẽ viết tên anh lên đó" Video âm nhạc Một số điều thú vị * Văn bản mà Sean được nhìn thấy gửi trong video là "không thể chờ đợi để gặp em tối nay" cho một cô gái tên là "cô ấy". * Trên trường quay của Space Space, Taylor đã vô tình làm trầy xước mặt trước của chiếc xe và phải trả 3.200 đô la để được sơn lại. Giải thưởng và Đề cử "Blank Space" đã nhận được 7 giải thưởng từ 17 đề cử. Phiên bản cover * Ca sĩ nhạc pop Jax đã hát bài hát này vào tập 12 tháng 3 năm 2015 của American Idol. * Ca sĩ nhạc pop / soul Amy Vachel đã làm một phiên bản folky của bài hát này vào tập ngày 23 tháng 11 năm 2015 của The Voice. Bài hát này leo lên vị trí thứ 4 trong bảng xếp hạng iTunes. Chú thích Thể_loại:1989 Thể_loại:Bài hát của Taylor Swift Thể_loại:Bài hát